


I Put a Spell on You

by jeweldancer



Series: Cas and Dean [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Halloween, Hocus Pocus - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel celebrate Halloween together. This is just some silly Destiel Halloween fluff; I couldn't resist. You don't even have to have read the whole series, it's just fun fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put a Spell on You

Dean opened the door of the Impala and wearily lowered himself into the driver's seat. He had half a mind to just crawl in the backseat and go to sleep instead of driving home. But Cas was waiting for him, and Cas apparently considered Halloween a holiday to be spent with loved ones, just like Christmas. Dean had never been a big fan of Halloween, other than the parties that Charlie usually gave. But Cas loved it; Dean suspected it was because it was the one day of the year he could be anyone he wanted. He pictured shy little Castiel as a child, hiding behind a superhero mask and acting brave.

Cas had planned on handing out candy to trick-or-treaters until 8 or so, then they were going to Charlie's costume party. Dean was a little apprehensive about finding out what Cas had picked for him to wear, but hell, if it made him happy he'd wear it, whatever it was. Dean drove home on autopilot, realizing as he pulled into the parking lot that he didn't even remember most of the drive home. He hated doing that. What was the use of being the boss if you couldn't leave work on time on a holiday?

Dean approached the elevator, which was currently on the top floor. It was so slow that he elected to climb the stairs in spite of his exhaustion, in the interest of saving time. He was nearly dead on his feet by the time he opened the door of his apartment. 

Dean surveyed the scene quickly: Cas was sitting on the couch, surrounded by candy wrappers, watching Hocus Pocus. Also, the adorable little shit was wearing bee antennae on his head. Dean felt his heart melt into a puddle of goo. "Hey, Cas."

"Dean!" Cas slurred through a mouthful of Laffy Taffy. "You're home!" He swallowed noisily. "I'm afraid you missed the trick-or-treaters, though, unless we have some late arrivals."

"It's okay, Cas. Did a lot of them come by?" Dean sank wearily onto the couch beside him, choosing to ignore the candy wrappers that were probably making their way in between the couch cushions. 

"Oh, yeah. Lots of superheroes this year. It was great! I never have many trick-or-treaters at my apartment." Cas finally noticed the exhaustion on Dean's face. "Hey. You look like you had a rough day."

"Well. Just long. And Benny called in sick, so we were short-handed. But I'm just glad to be home." Not for long, though, Dean thought to himself. In a few minutes he would have to haul his butt off the couch and go to Charlie's party. If Cas drove, maybe he could take a nap on the way. 

"I heard it's going to rain later." Cas announced.

"Yeah?" Dean rubbed his temples and resisted the temptation to lean back on the soft cushions.

"Yes. And the temperature's going to drop. Gonna be pretty nasty."

"What are you getting at, Cas?"

"That it wouldn't be the end of the world if we decided to stay in tonight."

Dean sagged with relief. "Cas. I would like nothing better than to stay in with you tonight. But I know you've got costumes and stuff, and I know you've been looking forward to it. I'll be fine to go to the party; just maybe we won't stay as long as usual."

Cas reached up and stroked Dean's face gently. "Dean, you're so exhausted. I'd be the worst boyfriend in the world if I drug you out to a party tonight. Besides, I love staying in with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm going to make you a sandwich, and we'll eat candy and watch this stupid movie. It'll be perfect." Cas reached for his phone. "Now, I'll just text Charlie and tell her you're not feeling well, and send our apologies. She has so many people at her parties that she'll hardly miss us."

Dean finally lay back on the couch; the softness was blissful. "Cas. You are the literal, absolute best."

Cas grinned. "Don't you forget it, either."

Cas went to the kitchen and returned shortly with a ham sandwich, fixed just the way Dean liked it, and cut in half. There were also chips on the plate, and Cas had a beer in his other hand.

Dean stared. "I must've done something really good in a previous life."

"You've done many good things in this life, Dean."

Dean took a bite. "Cas, you make a damn fine sandwich." They both settled in on the couch and watched Max, Danny, and Allison chase the Sanderson sisters around town. Dean was glad that he knew Cas well enough not to have to worry about table manners, because he was starving, and the sandwich was delicious. 

"Doing better now?" Cas asked as Dean polished off the last of the chips. 

"Hundred times better. I can live now."

"Come here and put your head in my lap." 

Dean scooted over and lay down. He let his eyes close halfway as Cas stroked his hair. 

"Mmm. That's nice."

On the TV, Winnie Sanderson was rocking the house at the Halloween party. "I put a spell on you," Cas sang to Dean. "And now, you're mine..."

"You're a huge dork, Cas."

"You love it." Cas leaned over to get the candy bowl off the coffee table and sorted through it. "Almond Joy or Reese Cups?"

"Seriously, Cas?"

"Dean. It is very important that I know what kinds of Halloween candy you prefer. For science."

"Reese Cups, then."

Cas unwrapped a bite size candy and held it to Dean's lips.

"Mmm. Thanks, babe."

"Okay...Kit Kat or candy corn?"

"Definitely Kit Kat. Candy corn's too crumbly."

"Duly noted, Dean."

Cas ascertained that Dean preferred Snickers to Milky Ways, and Nerds to Laffy Taffy. But when he was about to ask about plain Hershey's versus Twix, he noticed that Dean was fast asleep and snoring slightly. 

"Oh well. More candy for me, then," Cas murmured, petting Dean's hair with one hand and clumsily unwrapping a Hershey bar with the other. He settled in to watch the movie; he'd wake Dean up to go to bed when it was over. "Best Halloween ever."

 

Note: Dean later found out that Cas had picked a Batman costume for him, which Dean thought would have actually been okay, and he felt a little bad that he didn't wear it. But Cas assured him that he could wear it next year, which make Dean feel all warm inside, because it meant that Cas intended to still be around in a year.


End file.
